


What Do You Do With A Drunken Agent?

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Threesome, voyeurism!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gibbs has to pick up a drunken friend from a bar, his lover doesn't mind. Doesn't mind at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do With A Drunken Agent?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibbsandtonysbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/gifts).



> I wrote this almost 18 months ago in response to a conversation on Needtoknow400's facebook page. Could two people take advantage of a drunken friend? I still say if he's not that drunk, then yes!!!!
> 
> Joe Spano naked yet?  
> Then obviously I don't own it. :-(

Groaning, Gibbs threw his cell down on the sofa and rubbed a hand over his face. Two soft nimble hands wrapped around his waist from behind and he sighed, leaning into the embrace. Puffs of air danced over his cheek as a low voice whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Gibbs chuckled. "That was O'Riley's. DiNozzo's drunk off his ass again. Gotta go pick him up."

His lover's head shook with mirth while pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Go on. Go get him. I'll make up the spare room."

Turning into the warm arms, Gibbs groaned.

"I love that you understand, baby."

His lover smiled, laying a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, well. I love YOU. And you need to take care of him. Now go. Before he gets himself into real trouble again."

By the time Gibbs had manhandled Tony into his car and driven home, his senior field agent was fast asleep. Pulling into his driveway, Gibbs reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

"C'mon, Tony. Let's get you comfortable for the night."

Tony sighed as he stirred. Looking up at the house where the porch light still shone brightly, he groaned.

"Oh God! I'm staying the night? Jimmy's gonna kill me!"

Gibbs chuckled.

"Nah. He's a lot more understanding than you know."

Gently steering his agent into the house, Gibbs dropped him on the couch and went to pour him a cup of coffee. A tut from behind him made him put the pot down.

"You know, Jeth, coffee will only dehydrate him more. He needs water. And maybe a couple Advil."

Turning to greet his lover with a chaste kiss, he raised an eyebrow in question. His lover laughed.

"Why does everyone forget? I AM a DOCTOR!!"

Gibbs pulled his lover into his arms. "It's cos you're young and cute, baby."

A voice from the doorway interrupted them.

"Hey. Can I get a glass of water?"

Handing over a full glass, Gibbs' young lover also handed over the Advil. Tony swallowed down the pills and the full glass of water, he handed the glass back.

"Thank you, Jimmy."

Palmer shook his head as Tony turned toward the stairs, stumbling over his own feet on the way. Gibbs stalked over to help him. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he threw Tony's arm around his shoulder, keeping him steady. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Tony whispered into Gibbs ear.

"Y'know, Boss. If Jimmy knew what I was thinking right now, I don't think he'd be quite so understanding!"

Unfortunately for Tony, in his drunken state, his whisper wasn't quite at the volume he intended it to be. Glancing behind himself, Gibbs locked eyes with Jimmy. The look he saw in the wide blue orbs caused his jeans to tighten suddenly. He knew that look.

As a couple, as lovers, they were adventurous both in and out of the bedroom. Several times they'd picked up a third person, some male and some female to share their bed. Gibbs' kink was that he liked being watched. Which was fortunate because Jimmy liked TO watch. But they'd never gone anywhere near anyone they knew. Although... This was Tony and several late night whispered confessions led to many early morning love making sessions, thoughts of the handsome Italian agent in their minds. Then again, even though, Jimmy had clearly given the signal that he would be okay with this, surely Tony didn't mean what Gibbs had hoped he meant. Well there was only one way to find out.

Leaning into the other man, Gibbs allowed his breath to ghost softly over the younger agent's skin as he 'whispered' in his ear.

"And what exactly are you thinking... Tony?"

He practically growled the last word causing a shiver to run down the younger man's spine, which he felt in his own body. Tony moaned deep in his throat.

"I was thinkin' 'bout what it'd be like if you fucked me, Boss."

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Gibbs pushed Tony against the wall, pressing his body fully against his senior agent to keep him in place. Slowly, teasingly, the older man lowered his lips toward Tony's, stopping when they were mere millimeters apart.

"You really want that, Tony? You want me to strip you naked? You want me to tease you? Taste you? Fuck you?"

Tony's eyes were blown with desire.

"Oh God, Boss! Yes! I want that! I want that SO much!"

Gibbs nodded once.

"That can happen Tony. Only one condition."

The young agent's hands moved to Gibbs' hips.

"Anything. Please! Anything!"

Gibbs smirked.

"Jimmy gets to watch."

Those four simple words nearly pushed Tony over the edge. Grinding his hips forward to rub against the lead agents matching hardness, he was practically panting.

"Ohhh! Yeah! I want that. God I want that!"

Smiling once over his shoulder to his partner, Gibbs closed the distance between their lips and began probing Tony's welcoming mouth with just the tip of his tongue. Walking him backwards to the bedroom, he stopped only when he had the younger man positioned exactly where he wanted him.

Jimmy followed them into the room and sat himself on the mini couch they had placed in the corner just for moments like these. He watched intently as Gibbs turned Tony round to face him, stepping behind the sexy Italian and slowly caressing his muscular body. Opening his eyes slowly Tony locked them on the pale blue of the autopsy assistant as Gibbs reached around him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Jimmy slunk down on the couch, his legs sliding apart as he watched all that gloriously tanned and furry skin being exposed. Tony had one of the best bodies he'd ever seen, after Jethro of course and he could feel his already tight jeans begin to stretch uncomfortably, but it was too soon in this fabulous little show to do anything about it. Jethro was using Tony's body to slowly tease the young man into a frenzy and he didn't want that to be over too soon.

Tony sighed softly as Gibbs slipped his shirt from his shoulders, chasing it with gentle nips on his skin and licks of his tongue. Being able to watch his sexy little friend watching him while his even sexier boss touched him so skillfully was an unbelievable turn on.

Gibbs never once moved between them wanting to give his boy a perfect view of Tony as they both used him for their own pleasure. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Tony, God! Anyone with a pulse was attracted to the handsome agent, but he didn't feel the intimate connection that he did with Jimmy. A connection that had taken them by surprise by filling the dark gaps in their souls they had both borne the burden of.

His strong fingers made quick work of removing Tony's belt and opening his fly. He could feel Tony's impressive erection pressing against his fingers as he worked, slowly, teasing his Jimmy with the show.

Jimmy bit his lip as Tony's jeans were pushed down over heavily muscled and toned runner's legs and the brunette stepped out of them. His gaze didn't stay on his endlessly long legs for long however and he whimpered a little when he realised Tony had been going commando.

Gibbs curled one hand around Tony's long, thick cock and began moving it up and down over the length. Biting his way across his shoulder he whispered in his ear.

"Give my boy a show, Tony, while I undress."

Tony replaced Gibbs' hand with his own, his other cupping and squeezing his balls as with his alcohol uninhibited brain he wondered if Jimmy was enjoying himself. He didn't understand NOT wanting to touch and God knows if he could, if he thought it was part of this unbelievably sexy little game, he would be touching the younger man himself.

Just thinking of being allowed to touch Jimmy while Gibbs fucked him was enough to make his hand speed up and he began to be afraid this would all be over too quickly, when the familiar weight of someone else's hand stopped him in mid stroke.

Gibbs returned to Tony's back and placed his hand firmly over the one the Italian was using to jack himself off. Using the other, he stroked and petted over his defined abs and stomach before reaching up and sharply tugging on a hard brown nipple.

Jimmy could hardly breathe at the sight before him, the urge to touch himself becoming overpowering. Standing up, he kept Tony's eyes locked with his as he quickly undressed himself before arranging his long, slender limbs back on the couch, where Tony could get a perfect eyeful.

Gibbs growled deep in his throat with desire. He had arms full of the sexiest agent at NCIS and the view of the sexiest man he knew splayed wantonly, exposing himself fully to their view.

Tony was amazed. He never knew Jimmy had such an amazing body under those scrubs. Although his limbs were long, they were also well muscled and defined and his chest, obviously waxed smooth, was tanned and toned. He bit back a groan of desire as the hands on his body and the hands of the man watching them became synchronised in their ministrations.

Jimmy's arousal was growing in the pit of his stomach, watching the two strong men in front of him, Tony completely submitting to Gibbs in ways he never dreamed possible. Reaching down into a small box beside the couch he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Throwing them onto the bed he made eye contact with Jethro, growling, his voice low and husky with desire.

"Enough teasing, Jeth. I wanna see you fuck him now."

The second the words were out of Jimmy's mouth, Gibbs took Tony's hand and laid him down on the bed. Turning him on his stomach, he raised him onto his knees, giving Jimmy and himself a perfect view of his tight, puckered hole. At the amazing sight he found himself having to grip the base of his weeping cock to keep from exploding right then.

Looking over at his lover, he raised an eyebrow, knowing that Jimmy would understand the unspoken question. Not surprisingly, he recieved a nod in reply. Stroking the sexy brunette's hair, he ran a hand down to the base of his spine, feeling the shiver follow it down.

"Jimmy wants to prep you for me, Tony. Do you want that?"

Turning his head to look at the two lovers, Tony's eyes dilated further.

"Fuck, yes! I want you both touching me! Gibbs... I want something. Can I ask?"

At that moment, knowing that Tony was already giving them both an amazing night, he nodded as he ran a finger over a well defined cheek bone.

"Anything you want, Tony."

Glancing between the two men, the young agent swallowed thickly.

"I wanna suck Jimmy while you're fucking me!"

Turning to face his lover, Gibbs bit his lip.

"Do you want that, baby? Do you want that talented mouth wrapped around your gorgeous cock while I fuck his tight little ass?"

Jimmy couldn't tear his wide eyes from those luscious lips as he nodded.

"God, yeah. But I gotta prep him for you first. I wanna taste his sweet little ass."

Taking a step back, it was Gibbs turn to watch as his amazing lover knelt behind his friend. Lowering his face to the bubblebutt, Jimmy licked a stripe up one perfectly round ass cheek as he massaged the other with his hand. Slowly moving inward, his talented tongue soon found the tight ring of muscle and began sweeping gently over and around it.

Tony moaned, rocking gently into the sensation. No one had ever done this to him before and he couldn't believe such a small thing could have such a great effect. After only a few sweeps, he felt Jimmy pressing intently at his hole, the wetness smoothing the way as he plunged in and out, first slowly then building up speed until it felt like he was fucking him with his tongue.

Gibbs grinned down at the slightly stunned expression on Tony's face.

"He's so good at that, isn't he? Makes you feel like you're flying!"

Tony's responsed with a loud whimper.

"Fuck! He's amazing. Want more now. Need more! Please."

Holding out his hand, Jimmy heard Gibbs pop open the lube before he felt the cool liquid spill onto his fingers. Finally pulling his tongue from the delicious ass in front of him, he began to circle the loosening muscle before slipping in his first finger, all the way to the knuckle. Tony began shaking beneath him, the need to come overpowering his brain.

Jimmy sensed this, so slipping his free hand around he grabbed the brunette's balls in his hand and gave a sharp yank, not enough to hurt, just to take away the impending orgasm. It was a trick he'd learned over the years with Jethro. Still gripping the lightly furred balls, he pulled out his first finger, replacing it with two, carefully avoiding Tony's prostate as he stretched and massaged the tight muscle. Two fingers became three, thrusting gently in and out until Tony was squirming beneath him.

Pulling out completely, Jimmy raised himself off the bed. Picking up the condom, he tore it open, pausing to kiss his older lover passionately as he rolled it down his engorged length.

Positioning himself at the head of the bed, Jimmy stroked a calming hand through Tony's hair. Bending forward, he kissed the man chastely on the lips before guiding that hot mouth down over his length.

Gibbs wasn't the voyeur in the relationship, but he couldn't NOT watch his lover being pleasured like that. He now understood why watching him fuck someone else was such a turn on for Jimmy. Maybe, he thought, one day Jimmy would like to reverse their positions in this little game. It was something he was at least willing to give some thought to.

Shaking his head minutely to get himself back into the moment, he walked round behind Tony, groaning loudly as he once again caught sight of his glistening, prepped hole.

Catching the smirk, Gibbs sent his way, Jimmy took hold of Tony's hands to help keep him steady, even as he was devouring his cock like he was a starving man who hadn't eaten in weeks.

Tony was still becoming accustomed to the delicious tasting cock in his mouth when he felt a blunt nudge at his entrance. Gripping the hands entwined with his, he had to keep from screaming around Jimmy's cock as Gibbs pushed his whole length in with one swift movement. The sensation of being filled at both ends by two of the sexiest men he knew was driving him to distraction, so he concentrated on sucking the weeping erection in his mouth to dull away the too intense pleasure of being stretched and filled so well behind him.

Gibbs had to use Jimmy's little trick of pulling on his nut sack as he was engulfed in velvety, tight heat. He didn't allow himself to think about the fact that this was TONY's ass he was buried inside of. Fucking his senior agent had been a fantasy for so long that if he thought about it too hard, he knew he wouldn't last 30 seconds and he wanted to make this as pleasureable as possible for both his boys, as well as himself.

Jimmy threw his head back against the wall. The sight of Jethro fucking someone else had always turned him on, but before it had always been a slow build up. Watching him fuck Tony's tight little ass while said man's lips were wrapped around his already aching dick? That was just too much. But even closing his eyes couldn't detract from the sensations and before he knew it, he was headed to the point of no return. Tony had been sucking on his cock, feverishly for quite some time now, so he was actually a little impressed he'd lasted this long. God knows he'd never made it so far when it was Jethro on his knees for him, and that was without the added pleasures.

"Fuck, guys! I'm gonna come!" he yelled, fairly warning Tony.

Gibbs panted as his lover cried out his warning. Half expecting Tony to finish Jimmy off with his hand, he was suprised when the young brunette buried his face further down, opening his throat so wide, he didn't even have to swallow.

Tony thought he'd never tasted anything as wonderful as Jimmy. The boy's come was just as sweet and a little as nutty as the kid was himself. Milking every last drop, he sighed in pleasure as the intense drilling from behind him sped up. Raising his head, he met Jimmy in a wet, sloppy, deep kiss as the younger man seemed to chase the taste of himself on Tony's tongue. Having enjoyed Jimmy's release, Tony now felt his own building sharply.

His mouth drifted away from Jimmy's as keening whimpers tore from his throat. Gibbs adjusted himself slightly and one, two, three thrusts directly to the soft nub inside him and Tony exploded, his pearly come lining the sheet beneath him.

The sated expression on his lover's face combined with the powerful clamping of Tony's ass muscles around his throbbing cock brought Gibbs to the final completion of the night. He was sure his finger tips would leave bruises as he gripped Tony's hips and thrust deeply, stilling inside as his release pulled out filling the condom. Pulling out of Tony as he collapsed to the side on the bed, he was only vaguely aware of Jimmy removing the spent condom from his now flaccid cock and fetching a warm washcloth to clean them all up.

In sheer exhaustion, the three men collapsed down onto the bed together, Gibbs pulling his lover into his side and resting the young man's head on his shoulder as Tony stayed slightly apart, but wrapped an arm protectively around Jimmy's waist on the other side.

Jimmy smiled in what he had to admit was relief. The one worry he'd had about this was that either Tony or Jethro would want to make this a permanent thing. Both men, however, seemed to recognise that fear and their actions served to assure him that while tonight had been amazing, it would likely never happen again.

Smiling to himself, Jimmy slipped off into a peaceful slumber, looking forward to waking up between the two handsome men. One he was proud to call his lover and the other he was relieved to call his friend.


End file.
